


Promises Of The Dawn

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Fluff, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mermaid Sora, Pirates, Prince Riku, Princess Kairi, give me riku and kairi being brats to each other, mentions of cute sea goddesses, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: In the castle of Radiant Garden, there was a little mermaid far below the surface. A mermaid who sang every night, a song that could be heard by anyone who would listen.And much as the crown-prince Riku liked to think of himself as someone who could control his curiosity, Kairi was quick to attest that he -very much- couldn't.She was right.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Show Yourself

When Sora opened his eyes, all he could see was a blur. A distant, strange blur that wouldn't let him see past. And when he tried to move forward, an invisible wall trapped him. He shook his head, confused and scared as he touched it all over. He moved his tail, swimming up and down, but he couldn't see a single thing. Everywhere around him was dark, like the pit of an abyss he couldn't escape from. 

Laughter echoed.

It came from above, from below, from everywhere he looked to. He tried to slam his body against the invisible wall, hoping it would make it bulge. 

But it didn't. All it did was cause him pain, to which he double in a second. 

_'Ven,'_ he called. _'Roxas!'_

But no matter how much he called, there was no answer. Instinctively he tried to reach for their hands, but they came empty in the cramped space he was. He was alone. 

The laughter continued. He wasn't sure if the creatures were laughing at him, or at something else, but that didn't stop his nerves from screaming as he curled up. Little by little, from the deepest darkness that was around him, eyes began popping out. Of all types of colours, from all possible angles. Sora trembled, wanting to hide but there was nowhere he could swim away to. 

_'Help me!'_ he cried. _'Please! Help!'_

Pearly blue shimmers of tears began floating and bursting in the water. His chest heaving, as he tried to curl up in his place so much he disappeared. 

_'Help_ _me...'_

 _'It's okay,'_ a voice called. Sora recognized the voice. It was a warm voice, full of the kindness of the sea. Sora looked up but found no one. Yet, he felt a hand reach out for him. Its touch was comforting, even if it was as cold as the deep sea. Sora let himself relax, enjoying the feeling of a gentle hand coming to make h _'It's okay, my child. I'll help.'_

Slowly, Sora let his eyes drop as he softly hummed the Song of the Sea. 

* * *

The sky a big blue infinite that spread across the horizon, decorated with the masts of the ships that arrived at the port of Radiant Garden. As if bewitched by a spirit, Riku stared at it. Through the waves and the tides that rose and fell as the music continued on. He tried his best to grip on reality, but it called so dearly he couldn't help drowning a bit in it. Perhaps if he followed it...

“You’re staring.”

Riku blinked, turning his vision from the opened window, towards his sister sitting in the opposite chair to his. The little porcelain teacup covered her lips, but the glint in her eyes was clue enough of her words.

“Sorry,” he said with a grimace. "I heard it again." 

“The voice?” she asked, setting down the cup. Riku nodded. “You sure?”

Riku didn’t bother answering this time. He just frowned, looking through the window and unto the port. The answer was obvious, even for Kairi. He _was_ sure. It was all he could think about. For all his ten years of life, he’d heard it. Loud and clear. Today wasn’t different.

It just kept coming. And coming. That sound…followed everywhere he went.

“It’s louder today,” he said.

“You think it means something?” Kairi asked.

“How should I know?” Riku said curtly. He tore the gaze away from the ocean.

“Maybe it’s _trying_ to tell you something?” she offered. Riku felt bad for snapping at her. Here she was, still trying to help. “Like that dad is coming home?”

“Why would it tell me that?” Riku asked but was left thinking for a second.

“Who knows!” she replied, her beaming smile as bright as always. “Maybe something exciting happened while he was visiting the Destiny Islands!”

“I doubt it,” he said. “There’s nothing but sand in that place. I have no idea why he wants to trade with them.”

“It’s grown-up stuff,” she said with a shrug. “I bet you’ll get it when you’re the king.”

Riku sighed. His sister was right, at least on that.

“I guess I will,” he said. “Let's hurry. Dad should be getting here anytime soon.”

“Yeah,” she said, pushing her little teacup to the side. “You think he brought us something?”

* * *

Their father had, in fact, brought something back from the ocean. It was hidden in the hull beneath the deck, it remained as cold and dark as Riku last remembered. And in the middle, laid a single large tank with a rock at the very bottom. Riku guessed it was decoration, but it seemed in poor taste. Whatever lived inside it, seemed to be too large to even move. 

“Isn’t it amazing?” his father asked.

Riku wanted to answer to that, but it was hard to give an honest answer when he couldn’t see what his father was talking about.

“It is, dad,” Kairi answered quickly. Riku admired her for her ability to make those little white lies believable. Even if he tried, Riku had never been able to lie to make others feel better.

“What exactly _is_ it?” he asked instead.

“The people of the Destiny Islands say it’s a mermaid,” his father replied. "It was a gift."

From the shadows of the dark tank, the flicker of a fin swam by. Kairi immediately jumped in excitement, getting closer to the crystal glass.

“Are you sure it's a mermaid?” Riku asked, eyeing the tank with suspicion. “Isn’t it just a large a fish?”

“The islanders had it on a clear tank. I saw it,” his father insisted. “Amazing, really. But I think the creature is shy, it wouldn't move even back there and it hasn't stopped hiding behind that rock ever since.”

“The scales are _beautiful_ ,” Kairi said in awe. Riku could agree. It was the only thing that could be seen in the darkness of the ship. Glowing fins that resembled the glowing hue of the moon. But just as she said so, the tail hid away behind other large rock. “Wait! Come back!”

His father let out a laugh at Kairi’s light pout. Riku, on the other hand, kept thinking that the whole thing sounded like a waste. Especially when the mermaid was _this_ shy. 

But Kairi was having fun, so he guessed that was all that really mattered. 

“What does it look like, dad?” Kairi asked, hands still on the glass as she stared at it.

“Just like the legends say,” his father replied. “Fish tail and human head…Although maybe not as pretty as those old stories would lead you to think.”

Riku, who had been the only one staring at the tank, managed to see a hand reaching for pebble from the ground and throw it at the glass. It didn’t cause a dent, obviously, but the sound made everyone flinch.

Was the creature…mad that his old man didn’t call him pretty?

Riku couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. It earned him a questioning look from his father and an amused grin from Kairi, but he paid it to mind.

And that’s when he caught a glimpse of what hid beyond the glass while. Beyond the water, and behind that seemingly inconspicuous rock.

Blue eyes.

They peaked from behind the rock, twinkling with curiosity directed at Riku. The blue contrasted with the brown of stray hair that danced in the water. Riku was able to see a small smile before it disappeared once again.

He stayed there, unable to wipe away the image that burnt in his memory.

“I’m going to expand the aquarium,” his father continued telling Kairi, unaware of what Riku had just seen. “The islanders said mermaids are creatures that like having a lot of space to swim around. Leaving one in a tiny space could kill it.”

Riku visibly flinched at the words.

“It could die?” Kairi was the one to first voice her concerns. She was teary-eyed, stealing little glances at the tank.

“Oh, it won’t, my little princess,” his father said, picking her up in his arms. He began walking away from the tank. Riku knew it was a cue to follow. “We’ll make sure it’s comfortable…”

The echo of his father’s voice drifted away slowly. Riku stole glances to the side, hoping no one would see him step closer towards the glass.

Once no one was in sight, those blue eyes peaked a bit again.

“Don’t worry,” he said, murmuring lowly. He wasn’t sure if he hoped the mermaid would hear or not. “ _I_ think you’re pretty.”

From what little Riku could see, the mermaid seemed surprised. Quickly, it went to hide behind the rock, once more. Which made Riku feel bad. He hadn’t intended to startle the mermaid, and making it feel sad was leaving unease inside him.

But before he could find the right words to say, his father called.

“Riku!” it echoed inside the aquarium. “Riku! Come here!”

“I’m going!” he shouted back.

He stole one last look at the tank, watching as the flicker of the scales shone through. Then, he turned away and began running back to the palace.

* * *

After that, no matter how much he tried, the sound in his ears wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t long before he realized that the sound was a song. Constantly repeating itself, calling forth.

He tried his best to keep the sound at bay. To ignore it as it called him. But it never stopped. The song continued to ring, and the curiosity was eating him alive.

One night, a few weeks after his father had come back home, Riku woke up. It was the dead of the night, completely dark except for the moon in the air. It should’ve been quiet, except for the rustling sound of the waves that crashed against the castle’s shores.

But the sound was there. Louder than before. Echoing across the halls, singing a song he could swear he knew. Without stopping to think about it, Riku got out of the bed. His feet carried him out of the room, stepping into the halls as he followed the sound.

“Riku?” Kairi asked. Riku turned around to see his little sister carrying a candle, as she rubbed her eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Why are you up?” Riku asked, almost in a low hiss.

“Pee,” she replied with a shrug. “You?”

The sound came again. Crying loudly across the castle. Riku looked up, trying to follow it.

“The voice,” Kairi said, certainty cemented in her tone. “You’re hearing it.”

“It’s close by, Kairi,” he replied. “I think I can find where it’s coming from.”

“I don’t think you should follow it,” she said, her eyes going to stare at her naked feet. “What if you get lost?”

“I won’t,” Riku said. “I’ll just check it real quick. I’ll be back before morning.”

Kairi still seemed uncomfortable. Despite her young age, Riku knew she was perceptive. Probably even more than he himself was.

“Promise, right?” she asked.

“Promise,” Riku replied with a chuckle. He wasn’t planning to go outside the castle, so Kairi’s worry didn’t make sense to him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Keep it,” she said but smiled. “And don’t get in trouble so early in the morning.”

With that, she went back to her room, which was a couple of doors away. Once she was out of sight, Riku continued walking in the direction he heard the voice coming from.

His steps guided him across the castle. Up and down, through stairs and halls that were abandoned. Into rooms he had forgotten about, wandering until he thought there was nowhere else to search in. But just as he began thinking the sound came from far away, he saw it.

The door towards his father’s aquarium.

And then the voice was gone.

Riku sighed.

“All this for nothing,” he complained.

He turned around, ready to leave the place until he heard it.

The song.

It was a different voice, but it was definitely the song that the voice had been singing.

It came from the aquarium.

This time around, Riku didn’t wait. He moved the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. The large dark corridors stretched out before him, only dimly lit by the few torches left on the stone walls.

He walked among them until he reached the huge tank inside. As soon as he stepped in, the voice quieted down. Riku wondered why but found the words stuck in his throat as he looked around.

The aquarium was as large as his father had promised. The three walls around him were completely covered in water and glass, and only a small trap with a gap remained on top. And up above, far away from the tank, there was a window. It filtered in the moonlight, filling the scene with an ethereal light that reminded Riku of old tales of magic and spells Kairi loved to read before going to sleep. 

He tried to stop his eyes from wandering, but he just couldn’t stop staring. The place was beautiful, in ways he hadn’t been able to see before.

His hands went to touch the glass. First hesitantly, a finger gently pressing against it. Then, he placed his entire palm, reaching to trace a path as he moved in the room. He didn’t notice the way scales glimmered across the room, or how piercing blue eyes stared at him as he walked.

“I know I heard it,” Riku said to himself, staring closely at the little ways the water changed colour beneath the moonlight. “Who are you?”

He continued to trace his fingers, eyes wandering across the water.

“Is anyone here?” he yelled, hoping to find an answer. Nothing came. “Hello?”

Riku’s footsteps were all that echoed inside.

“Hello?! I like your song!” he yelled again. He moved to reach the middle tank. There were a few fish swimming by, which Riku managed to scare off with his voice. “Please! I wanna know who you are!”

A dashing blur crossed the water. Riku tried to follow it, but it disappeared before he could see it. Yet, it only managed to make him even more curious.

“I’m not gonna hurt you!” he called. The silhouette inside the tank didn’t move. “You don’t have to hide, I just wanna talk!”

Riku stood before the rock in the middle of the tank. There was nothing inside. Nothing he could see or feel. The voice was gone.

Riku couldn’t help feeling confused. For the first time, he had been close to discovering what _exactly_ the voice was. Why he could hear it and others didn’t. About where he was supposed to go and who he was meant to be. But all he had been able to find was a tank full of water and no answers.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn’t want to leave. Not yet. Despite how cold it was, there was something about the aquarium that made him want to stay. Maybe it was the seawater, that which he had longed to reach out for so long, standing right in front of him. Or maybe it was just the feeling of being unobserved. Almost free.

“Please,” he begged to the water. “I wanna see…”

There was no answer. Riku turned around, ready to leave.

Only to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the other tank.

Riku stumbled around and fell down with a loud yell. The mermaid looked worried as he swam closer to Riku, trying and failing to check out if he had any wounds.

“It’s alright! I’m not hurt,” Riku assured the mermaid, as he got up. He stared closely, unsure of what to make of the sight before him. “…You were the one singing?”

The mermaid nodded.

“You can understand me?” he asked. The mermaid nodded again, smiling widely with no hint of malice. It reminded Riku of the way Kairi smiled when she was happy. So bright and pure. “…Can you speak?”

The mermaid opened his mouth to speak, but only bubbles came out. He frowned and looked around. His eyes looked up to the opening at the very top of the tank. Then, he stuck his head out.

“Hi!”

Riku’s eyes widened. With the full moon shining through and the mermaid finally out in the open, Riku finally took in his appearance. He couldn’t fight the blush creeping up his neck, because the mermaid was _cute_.

“I’m Sora,” the mermaid continued to speak, a little hesitant at first. But even with that shy smile, his little fangs showed through. “And you?”

“My name’s Riku,” he replied, throat all dried up. All he could think was how his father had been wrong. Mermaids were _definitely_ as pretty as the legends said. “Your song…It woke me up.”

“Oh,” Sora said, slowly sinking back into the water, eyes dropping in shame. “Sorry, I’ll stop…”

“No! That’s not it!” Riku was quick to reply. “I liked it! I just wanted to see who was singing!”

“You liked it?” Sora asked, almost hesitant. Riku nodded. “You really did? I’m glad!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it before,” Riku said. Sora tilted his head to the side, confused. “I was wondering if you knew where it comes from.”

Sora mused for a while. His tail moved up and down in the water, gently like the gush of the wind in early autumn.

“It’s a song from my home,” he said. “It’s from Destiny Islands! I don’t remember who taught it to me though…”

“Your mother maybe?” Riku asked.

Sora shook his head.

“I don’t have a mom,” he said. Riku internally cursed. Sora interrupted him before he could finish. “It’s okay! Most of us don’t! Usually, mermaids don’t travel together.”

Riku frowned.

“Not even family?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Sora said. “I lived with mom for a year, but after that…all adults left. Roxas and Ventus stayed with me for a while, but we got separated when-…when the islanders captured me.”

After that, Sora didn’t say anything else. From where Riku was standing, he could see the sadness lingering on the mermaid’s eyes. The move of his tail stopped, and the grip on the edge of the glass slipped.

Riku wanted to help him but couldn’t find the right words to say to make Sora feel better. They all tasted like cardboard, with little honesty behind.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. And even that didn’t sound like enough.

But Sora still smiled. It was weak, almost forced. As if he was trying to appear stronger than he really was.

“They’ll be fine!” Sora said. “So, I’m not worried!”

Riku couldn’t help but notice how Sora didn’t say _he_ was scared. Or whether or not he’d be fine. And it worried him. Was the mermaid not thinking about himself? Was he more worried about his friends?

Or was he just that aware he’d never be fine inside the castle?

Whatever the answer was, it unsettled Riku.

“Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?” he asked before he could think.

“You want to?” Sora asked. When Riku nodded, the smile on his face returned. All the light of the sun that shimmered in his tanned skin, came back in an instant. “Yes! I’d love that!”

Riku felt better when he left the aquarium. Maybe he hadn’t found about the voice that called, but at least he’d made a friend. 

* * *

Riku was heading to the market with Kairi when he saw it.

As they were both part of the royalty, they didn’t need to go to the market to get what they wanted. But Kairi still insisted on going, mostly because she enjoyed seeing all the little trinkets people in the stores would sell, and she liked to eat pastries by the fountain in the plaza.

Riku had been tempted not to accompany her that day, much more interested in going back to Sora to apologize and ask him about more mermaid stuff. But Kairi had been near bawling on his door that morning because she thought he’d really gone missing.

He was still not sure how to explain to her that he’d slept in because he had been talking with a mermaid.

Regardless, he walked his little sister through the market, holding her basket. She was enamoured with every little thing she saw and kept wondering what type of food she’d buy to eat that afternoon. Riku didn’t pay much attention to her, instead reaching for books and atlas that contained maps of the sea.

“You really like those books, don’t you?” Kairi asked, reading over his shoulder.

Riku closed the book.

“As much as you love flowers,” he replied. Kairi made a point to hide the flowers she’d been picking behind her dress.

“Why do you like them? You don’t even know if they’re right.”

“That’s why I like them,” he replied. “Who knows what’s out there in the sea? Don’t you wanna know?”

“Kinda?” she said, taking the book from his hands. The map showed what little laid beyond their shores. Destiny Islands to the south, and Twilight Town to the west. The rest was unmapped, completely off the radar. At least to them.

Riku knew that people had mapped the world, but they sold for a high value and there was no way of knowing if they were correct unless you set sail there yourself.

Most people didn’t venture far enough to need them, however.

“Well, I do,” he said, taking his book back from his bratty sister. Kairi stuck out her tongue but continued to reach for another book. The History of Radiant Garden. 

It was a new edition. Kairi already had the previous ones, and he had no idea why she liked that so much. He had no particular interest in knowing what was going on inside Radiant Garden.

He wanted to know what laid beyond.

But with him being the next to kin, the prospect of knowing that, came only through the books he read.

Riku set down the book and continued walking through the store. A lot of queer antiques laid around, not much which caught his eyes. However, as he passed through the pile of books, something glimmered underneath what little sunlight filtered through.

With curiosity, he picked up the object, examining it closely. The metal shined against the air, as Riku pulled it from the chain. It was nothing particularly pretty, but his mind instinctively went back to the mermaid in the aquarium of the castle. Of that melody against the crystal glass and a smile underneath the moonlight.

“What are you looking at?” Kairi asked, jumping out the nowhere. Riku jumped in panic, quickly hiding the necklace behind his back.

“Nothing,” he replied.

“Didn’t seem like nothing,” Kairi teased. “You were suuuper red and had the most lovestruck eyes I’ve seen!”

“You read to many novels,” Riku said with a huffed.

“That just means I know what I’m talking about,” Kairi proclaimed. “So, who’s the lucky one?”

“No one,” he said, slowly walking to the clerk.

“Don’t believe you,” she said with a grin. “Come on! Tell me! I might be able to help.”

“It’s not like _that_ ,” Riku insisted. His face felt hot, and he liked to think it was a mixture of anger and heat of the summer afternoon.

“Hmm, then how is it, then?” Kairi asked.

Riku paid for the necklace and quickly hid in inside his pocket. He turned towards the door.

“If you don’t hurry, I’ll leave you behind,” he said.

“Don’t change the subject!” Kairi whined but was quick to pay for her book too. She rushed to catch up with him, “Come on! Tell me! I’m you precious little sister. Can’t you trust me?”

Riku was about to bring up the time numerous times Kairi threw him under the bus, even if he knew that it was a lie that he couldn’t trust her. After all, despite her constant weaponized cuteness as a tactic to get away with almost everything, Kairi was always there when Riku _truly_ needed her.

But that didn’t mean he was going to let her get away with this.

And just about he was to tell her that, Riku made the mistake to look at her.

It was her puppy eyes. She stared at him, all wide-eyed and little tears ready to form in the corner of her lacrimal. Riku was immune to a lot of things. But his little sister’s whims wasn’t one them.

He sighed.

“Can you keep a secret?”

Which was a silly thing to ask. Kairi definitely could. But he still had to make sure. When Kairi fervently nodded, he took her hand in his.

“Great, follow me,” he said. “But you can’t tell. Not even dad.”

“I won’t, I promise,” she said.

Riku nodded and began running with his little sister tailoring close behind him.

* * *

They reached the aquarium, just as his father was leaving. They sneaked in, and to what Kairi seemed completely confused about. Probably because she still thought this was about a girl Riku had a crush on.

Regardless, when they reached the glass -almost close to sunset- Riku was pleased to find the room empty. Without anyone else to bother them.

“Sora!” he called, Kairi gave him a perplexed look. Head tilted to the side, unaware of what was happening. “Sora! Come out! I want you to meet someone!”

He felt Kairi’s light shake of her head as if trying to tell him it was hopeless. Which was warranted. He’d heard through the hushed whispers of the castle that the mermaid wasn’t showing up. That no matter how much his father tried to talk to it, the creature would simply keep hiding behind rocks and algae, and that not even Kairi had managed to see it completely. Only glimpses of a waving hand, and pebbles being moved.

Riku felt his own heart pick up the pace, as he realized Sora had only shown himself to Riku. The mermaid had trusted him. Had talked to him and didn’t seem bothered by Riku’s curious eyes roaming across the water.

The thought alone made him smile.

After a while of calling, Sora finally started swimming away from the rock. From inside the tank, Sora mouthed something.

_‘Riku?’_

“I promised I would come back,” he said.

Sora beamed. His eyes then fell Kairi, who now was hiding behind Riku, shielding herself from the mermaid. Sora smiled, waving slightly. Kairi returned the wave, little kind smile running through her lips.

“She’s my sister,” Riku said, stepping to the side so they could see each other. “Don’t worry, she won’t bite.”

Sora let out a laugh, which made little bubbles float around in the water. Riku tried not to think about how cute it was.

“Wow…” Kairi exclaimed, her eyes shimmering with enchantment as she looked at Sora. “A _real_ mermaid!”

“His name is Sora,” Riku said, as he watched Sora swimming across the water. “He was the one singing yesterday.”

“The voice?” Kairi asked.

“Kind of,” he explained. “He is singing the song. But the voice is a girl’s.”

“He told you where it’s from?” Kairi asked.

Riku stayed silent for a moment. His mind returned to the night before, the melancholic eyes that Sora carried, and his longing for the sea.

“His home,” he replied.

Kairi flinched. Just as he had been struck that past night with guilt, Kairi did too. The sudden realization that the creature in the aquarium wasn’t a creature. It was a living being, who had been taken away from where he was from.

“Is it far away?” Kairi asked.

“Destiny Islands,” he said.

“Oh,” she said. “Do you think we could make him feel more at home here?”

Riku smiled.

“Why do you think I brought you along?” he asked. Kairi was quick to look around. “Think you can help him?”

“I’m gonna go get candles,” she said, looking around. “This place is awfully gloomy. I bet mermaids like the sun. Do you?”

Sora nodded from inside the aquarium.

“Great!” Kairi began jumping up and down. “I’ll go get my treasure chest, and I’ll search for seashells! That will make him feel at home!”

Riku watched how Kairi ran off, muttering countless little things she could do to make Sora feel better. He couldn’t help but laugh at her antics, and then he turned to Sora.

“Sorry about her,” he said. “She gets excited easily.”

Sora swam up to the little opening at the top and stuck out his head.

“It’s okay!” he replied, smiling widely. “She seems nice!”

“Yeah, she is,” he said.

“But she looks different from you,” Sora noted. “Ventus and Roxas were brothers and they looked almost the same! But you and Kairi…”

“Oh, she’s not my blood sister,” Riku replied. “She’s adopted.”

“Adopted?” Sora asked.

“We found her the day my mother passed away. In a cradle by the shore,” Riku explained. He sat with his back against the glass. If he looked up, he’d see Sora looking down. “My dad says she was a gift from the Goddess of the Sea...So he decided to raise her. As his own.”

“Humans do that?” Sora asked. “Take care of children that aren’t theirs?”

“Some do,” Riku said. “Mermaids don’t?”

“We’re lucky if our own take care of us,” Sora replied. He didn’t seem bumped out by it. There was no hint of pain or resentment in his words. Mermaids were really different from humans.

“What about Ventus and Roxas?” Riku said, remembering what the mermaid had told him. “Didn’t you take care of each other?”

“Oh,” Sora said, stopping the gentle movements he did with his tail. “I guess…we did…” he mused. He smiled a bit. “Does that make us parents?”

Riku let out a chuckle.

“That makes you brothers,” he replied. “You were family.”

“Family…” Sora repeated the word. “I wanna see my family.”

“You will,” Riku said out of the blue, surprising even himself.

“I will?” Sora asked.

Riku knew it was a promise he couldn’t keep. He had no idea where or who Ventus and Roxas were. There was no way to guarantee that they’d _actually_ see each other again. Especially in a place like the one Sora was.

“Family is always connected,” he said. “You’ll meet again.”

“How are you so sure?” Sora asked.

“Something in my heart tells me,” he replied. “What about you? What does your heart tell you, Sora?”

The mermaid closed his eyes, silently taking in a deep breath. A hum echoed inside the room, a soft lullaby that Riku had never heard before. Sora was singing. In an ancient language, Riku couldn’t understand.

He’d read that mermaids have the power to control human emotions with their songs. Sora probably wasn’t aware, since he continued to sing with little notice of how he was making Riku feel. Riku chose not to comment on it, and simply continued to listen.

Once the song was over, Sora smiled. A beautiful, kind smile that made Riku stare, unable to look away.

“Yeah,” Sora said. Voice soft, warm like the summer breeze. “I’ll see them again soon.”

* * *

Sora wasn't scared. At least, not anymore. With the days going by, and the light returning little by little in the form of candles that Kairi brought, the place almost seemed nice. No one was looking at him, and while he was lonely, Riku always came to visit. The boy always came hurrying with something new to show him. Holding in his hands a million question and a trillion answer that always piqued Sora's curiosity. Once he brought a book, a showed Sora all the amazing things humans had created. From the kitchen, he would sneak in snack that tasted ten times better than fish. And no matter how much Sora ate, Riku would still be laughing and never complain. Soon, Sora began swimming again. Through all three of the tanks, making little twirls and turn in excitement every time Riku crossed the door of the aquarium. 

Little by little, he began to notice he no longer cared so much for being trapped. 

There was also Kairi, who visited often. The young princess was a very nice person, who constantly brought little presents for Sora. They were from the beach, and he appreciated every single one of them. Things like seashells, starfish, even sand dollars. She also brought back bottles and toys, sharing them with him. Sometimes they even played together. Kairi particularly liked fairy tales, so he’d always play the king and she’d be the princess.

But she tended to start talking about very serious stuff like solving a socioeconomic problem and Sora was very quick to lose interest.

One day, however, she brought to the aquarium a very curious thing.

“It’s a treasure chest!” she explained, pushing it inside his aquarium. They’d discovered the small opening at the top was part of a larger part in the above floor. That’s where the caretakers put food in for the mermaid to eat. The trap door could only be opened from above, but that’s was enough if they wanted to sneak in stuff for Sora to use.

“Treasure chest?” Sora asked.

“It’s where pirates used to hide away their treasure,” she explained, slowly getting back down to the ground. Sora opened the box. It was a bit small, as long as two of his hands with the width of one his palms. “You know! Stuff's that’s important. Then they hide it and no one can touch it.”

“Pirate stuff?” Sora asked. The box was empty. “Why are you giving it to me?”

“So, you can hide what’s important, silly!” she replied. “Stuff you like! It’s a gift.”

Sora turned to the box, then blinked. A flickering thought crossed his mind, and suddenly the excitement welled up inside him like a pufferfish. He almost jumped out of the tank, and his tail wouldn’t stop splashing water all around.

“Can I put Riku in here!?”

Kairi stared. Then blinked. And finally, she let out a huge laugh.

Sora swam there, completely surprised. In all the time he’d been in the castle, he’d never seen Kairi laugh so openly. According to her, ‘it’s unladylike to let out a fisherman’s laugh’. But here she was, laughing so hard her whole face was as red as her hair.

“Y-you can’t put people there,” she finally said, huffing out in between laughs.

“Oh,” Sora said with a frown. Suddenly, the idea of a treasure chest sounded less fun.

As Kairi slowly came down from her hearty laugh, she began speaking again.

“But you can fill it with things that remind you of him,” she offered. Sora looked up again. “That way it’s not _Riku_ , but it’s still filled with things you like!”

Things that reminded him of Riku…

Sora dove inside the tank again, searching through the bottom for things to fill his chest with. He collected a few of the pretty stones Kairi had given him. They weren’t the _exact_ shade of teal that Riku’s eyes had, but if he held them against the sun they were almost as beautiful.

Then, he reached for the little wooden sword that Riku had dropped. Sora had offered to give it back, but Riku claimed that, now that it was wet, the wood would just hurt him. Sora smiled as he collected it. More than anything, he loved watching Riku sword fight in the room of the aquarium. He moved with so much elegance it made sword fighting seem easy.

Sora had tried to do it underwater and had ended up with his tail stuck on the sand.

He continued taking whatever little piece reminded him of Riku, finally filling up his chest. He felt proud as he placed it by his favourite rock. He wasn’t sure why, but having a chest filled with treasure made him feel better. The vague memory of Roxas and Ven also hoarding little things of value in their cave came to mind. Maybe all mermaids did it?

“You liked it?” Kairi asked.

Sora nodded quickly, earning himself a small chuckle from the red-haired princess.

“Good to know!”

“What are you two doing?” Riku’s voice echoed through the hall.

Sora began swimming in excitement, reaching to the little opening to stick his head out.

“It’s a secret,” Kairi exclaimed, winking at Sora. “Right?”

Sora nodded, giggling softly as Riku’s frown deepened.

“Aren’t you late for your etiquette class?” Riku asked, obviously annoyed. Kairi gasped and rushed out of the door. Not before biding Sora goodbye with a quick wave. Riku sighed. “Energetic as always…”

“What are you reading?” Sora asked.

Riku sat down by the glass, the exact same spot he always had. Right below the opening, so he could look at Sora in the eye without having to stand up. He opened the book.

“It’s an atlas,” Riku said. “It shows the maps of different places.”

“Maps…” Sora repeated, resting his chin on his arms. “Do you eat them?”

Riku laughed. Sora could never get tired of that laugh. Riku was always busy – Kairi talked about training to become king, but Sora didn’t understand what it meant- and lately didn’t smile as much. So, all those little moments when he relaxed and laughed, were precious to Sora.

He liked seeing Riku happy. It was contagious.

“You don’t eat them,” Riku replied. “Maps tell you where you are, and where you should go if you want to get somewhere else.”

Sora hummed in understanding.

“Humans need maps for that?” Sora asked.

“Yeah…mermaids don’t?” Riku asked.

“Well, we remember the way we need to go,” Sora explained. “If I swim in an ocean, I can’t forget it! But if it’s a new one…”

“Humans don’t have such good memories,” Riku said. “These helps us remember.”

“Seems helpful,” Sora decided. “It would help me find my family.”

Silence fell. Sora immediately realized he had said something that made Riku sad, even if he didn’t know what it was. He never understood why. Personally, Sora wasn’t upset about leaving Roxas and Ven. All mermaids get separated eventually. And while it hurt…It was how things worked. Sure, he’d love to see them again but.

It’s not like it was in their power to do so.

Before he could try and say something to cheer Riku up, the other boy spoke.

“You miss the sea?” Riku asked.

“Yeah!” Sora said.

“What do you miss about it?”

“Where could I begin!” Sora exclaimed. “I loved the water, and all the delicious fish I could find in the ocean! And I loved travelling through currents and finding new friends. I miss collecting seashells on my own…And exploring new places beyond the shore.”

“What about your home?” Riku asked.

“The ocean _is_ my home!” Sora replied. “Mermaids don’t like staying in one place. We usually return to Destiny Islands in winter but…staying in one place seems boring.”

“Do you…find it boring here?” Riku asked.

That was a question Sora hadn’t thought about asking before. Was he bored? Well, he was.

No matter how many pretty things Kairi brought along, or how much Riku tried to make him feel at home…He still missed the sea. Being able to swim until he was tired enough to pass out, and then eat so much fish he couldn’t move.

He also missed Roxas and Ventus.

Dearly.

“It’s not the sea,” Sora finally said with a shrug. “It’s not that I don’t like it but…if you haven’t been out there, you can’t know what it’s like to miss the sea.”

“I guess can’t,” Riku said. There was a distinct watercolour of sadness that tinted Riku’s voice.

“You’d love it,” Sora said, trying to cheer him up. “The ocean is amazing, Riku…You never know what’s going to happen next, and you can explore so much of it you never get tired!”

“I think I’d love it too,” Riku confessed.

“Yeah…” Sora musses, drowning in the memory of the sea. The warm breeze, the laughter from Ventus, Roxas’ songs… “It’s really beautiful.”

Sora didn’t even realize how quiet the air between them had become, too engrossed in what he remembered of the ocean. His mind couldn’t help wondering, silently going back to he open wide sea. Where he could swim to his heart’s content, where every day there was a new adventure waiting to be found.

While his mind was in a haze, he didn’t notice Riku climb up to the trap door. Not until the boy was right next to him, and his voice echoed inside the room.

“Sora,” Riku called his name.

Sora jumped back slightly, eyes finally focusing on something. On Riku.

“Riku?”

“Here,” he said.

Sora stared at the object Riku was offering him. He’d never seen a thing like that before. He hesitantly took them, feeling the weight of the chains in his fingers.

“What-,” he tried to ask but Riku interrupted.

“I’ll get you out of here,” Riku said. Riku’s voice came through, loud and clear like the water by a reef. Full of conviction and in his eyes, determination burnt. Sora felt his heart swell, amazed by Riku’s words. “You belong in the sea, Sora. I don’t care what happens, I want you to be free! In the ocean! It feels wrong to have you trapped here.”

“But, Riku-!” Sora exclaimed. The grip on the chains tightened. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

“I don’t care about that,” Riku said. His smile shone through, strong with promise. “I want you to be happy! So, I’ll protect you, no matter what.”

‘ _He didn’t say no,’_ Sora thought. ‘ _Riku’s gonna get in trouble for helping me…’_

Sora stared down at the little metal thing in his hands, caressing the crown-shaped end with webbed hands. Even with only the dimmed light of the sunset, it shone so brightly. Sora wanted to hold on to it forever, and never let it go.

“I’m already happy,” Sora breathed out. He raised his face to stare at teal eyes full of stardust. Riku’s face was lightly dusted red, which made Sora laugh slightly. “You make the happiest, Riku!”

And it could never be a lie. The longer he spent in the aquarium, the more he found he liked being with Riku. There was warmth, a familiarity, that never left. A feeling that, perhaps, this was where he was meant to be.

Sora dropped his head forward, resting his head against Riku’s shoulder. The mermaid was soaked wet, so he expected Riku to pull away. Humans didn’t like getting wet, he remembered.

But Riku stayed in his place. Hands went to grab Sora’s shoulders and pulled even closer. A smile formed in the mermaid’s face, and he closed his eyes, letting the melody hum out of his throat. He was happy.

Any time Riku was around, a sudden peace flooded him. Riku was amazing, always reading and training. Sora couldn’t help but admire him. And at the same time, he couldn’t help but wanting to see Riku as happy as he made him.

And when that feeling came toppling overboard, Sora’s own voice spilt without him being able to stop it.

With lazy strokes of his tail, he began moving the water around him. The sound of the water, accompanied by the voice, made it seem like a spell had been cast in the room. One that trapped them both in a little bubble, where time didn’t exist.

It was always the same song. A song that Ventus had thought him long ago, back when he was still too small to swim. A lullaby his brother would sing to comfort Sora, who’d cry day and night because everything seemed so big and scary.

He liked that song. To his heart, it sounded like home.

And while the aquarium was far from a home…being with Riku made him feel a safety similar to the one he felt back with Roxas and Ven. Close to a family, close to belonging.

“I like your voice,” Riku said. Sora looked up, finding in his way eyes that shimmered like gemstones in the sea. The way Riku looked at him made Sora’s heart beat so loudly he was scared it might fall off. “And your song.”

“I’ll miss it.”

Sora’s eyes widened when he heard that. Little cogs began turning in his head, realization dawning on him as the minutes ticked by.

“I promise I’ll get you home,” Riku said and went to hold Sora’s head against his chest.

Sora didn’t say anything. He didn’t dare. The words were stuck in his throat. The only kind of comfort he had was the silent beat of Riku’s heart against his ear. He’d miss the ocean, and the prospect of returning had filled him with joy…

But thinking about leaving Riku behind. About returning to an ocean and never see Riku again.

It made his own heart ache.

He gripped the chain in his hands, hoping that if he held on to it as tight as he could, it wouldn’t disappear. That the chain would stay with him, and Riku with it.

Despite it, Sora closed his eyes. He continued to sing, little droplets of tune following the flow of the night that began to fall. It was easy to get lost in the moment, to forget the pain that separation would cause. Sora didn’t want to think about it. 

He let the time go by, letting the peace of the moment continue on. Right now, the little room of the aquarium was their haven. A refuge, a place where they could pretend everything would be alright. With silent tears, Sora smiled and held on closer to Riku.

The sound of the waves crashing beyond what they could see and slow heart beat of each other’s had quickly washed away the fears. And before long, they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams. i decided that, since i ended stralight memories it was time to start a new multichaptered fic. 
> 
> i regretted everything as soon as i started writing this.
> 
> i got the idea when i was listening to the frozen 2 ost. you know the moment when elsa sings "i'm sorry secret siren but im blocking out your calls"? you can thank that for this fic lol. 
> 
> this is a bit different from what i usually do, so it came out a bit choppy and im not all that proud of it. But honestly, the fact that i got to finish it makes me smile a bit. 
> 
> oh, yeah. and if you wanna follow me i'm @LoliCoded on twitter! come chat if you want.


	2. Into The Unknown

“You wanna do what-!?”

Riku slapped his little sister’s mouth shut with both hands, and immediately shushed her. Kairi sent him a little glare, which he ignored, more preoccupied with making sure no one had been eavesdropping their conversation. Once the coast was clear, he pulled away and whispered.

“Don’t say it so loud,” he said.

“Have you gone mad? How do you expect me not to freak out!?” Kairi asked in turn. “This is crazy! You can’t just sneak a whole fish out of the palace! Especially when said fish weights thrice what we do, and it’s dad’s absolute treasure.”

Riku knew what he was saying was ridiculous. But he had been steadily running out of ideas. Now, a year after he’d promised Sora to ger him out, he _still_ hadn’t managed to do much of anything. If he wanted to get this done, he needed allies.

“That’s why I asked _you_ ,” he said. Kairi sent him a sceptical look. “You’re the only one crazy enough to help me.”

Kairi pursed her lips, a refute almost ready in her lips. But she was well aware that whatever she tried to say, wouldn’t be much. Riku, unfortunately, had a point. If Riku’s fatal flaw was curiosity, then Kairi’s was her mischievousness nature. True, she wanted to be the perfect princess, but every time a chance to create a bit of fun appeared before her, it was impossible to ignore her call.

And Riku _knew_ it.

“Flattery won’t help you,” was what she said instead.

“Come on!” Riku insisted. “You know a way to get him out, don’t you? You know this castle’s ins and outs better than I do! And that’s saying a lot.”

Kairi didn’t think it was a lot. The thing was, Riku liked to _escape_ the castle. Always searching for ways to get out without being noticed by their father. Kairi, on the other hand, preferred to actually explore it. Not escape, but to know where everything was.

Which lead to her discovering more escape route than Riku had, and in less time to boot.

“That’s not the issue,” she said. “If dad finds out, we’re both done for.”

“No, _I’m_ done for,” Riku said.

“Riku, this is a _Sora_ ,” Kairi emphasised. “No matter how much I play cute, he won’t let me off the hook if we pull it off.”

“Are you really going to leave him like this?” Riku asked. “He’s miserable, Kairi! We have to help him.”

“Since when do you care?” Kairi asked instead, crossing her arms over her chest. “The Riku I know wasn’t interested in anything other than the dumb sea.”

At the words, Riku flushed. Only slightly. Kairi was the only one who would be able to tell, to be honest. And that, only because she’d been with him for as long as she had memory. Something quickly clicked in her mind, and a grin spread through her face.

“You _like_ him,” she said.

“He’s my friend!” Riku answered, a bit too fast. Kairi let out a hearty laugh, as her brother continued to make excuses.

"That wasn't a _no._ "

“He belongs in the sea!" he said, exasperated. "Free! Not stuck on land, trapped in a castle, like me!”

Kairi sighed with a smile when she heard this. It made sense for Riku to feel some sort of kindred attachment. So, despite how much of a bad idea this was, she closed her eyes and began planning. 

She stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of all possible escape routes in her mental layout of the palace. There were a handful of exits that could get them out fast and almost unnoticed. The only problem with them being that they were either too narrow for a fish as big as Sora to go through or the walking distance between the entrance and the sea was just _too_ big – making it impossible for them to carry Sora without being noticed.

In fact, no matter how much she tried to find a path that led them as close to the ocean as possible, it was all in vain. There was just no way to transport Sora in a way that didn’t instantly draw attention to them all.

Biting her lip, Kairi thought long and hard about a way to move him around. Boxes, crates, wheelbarrows, bags…Nothing seemed sturdy or inconspicuous enough. In an attempt to find anything at all that might help, she began fishing through her memories.

Her eyes went wide when she remembered something.

“The pirates!” she gasped.

“What?” Riku asked. “You wanna trust _pirates_ now?!”

“No, no you dummy!” Kairi said, standing up in one go. She wobbled a bit, her mind racing to connect dots as she spoke. “The pirates at the pier brought a witch!”

“Isn’t that just a rumour?” Riku asked. “And what does a witch have to do with anything?”

“I saw her,” she replied. Kairi reached for Riku’s desk, pulling ink and parchment to her. “Rumours says she is the most powerful witch the seven seas have seen.”

“And-…?”

“Are you even using that big brain of yours?” Kairi asked with a huff. She continued to scribble on the parchment, drawing and writing all over it. “If she’s so powerful, then she could give Sora legs!”

“Why do we need-?”

Kairi shoved the parchment into his face.

“So, he can escape!” she replied. She pointed at a crude drawing of a ship on the far-left corner. “Look, the pirate ship is docked. They go out every night at exactly nine to drink, leaving the ship completely empty. If we go inside, maybe we can sneak her out.” She then pointed at the little drawing of a girl and – what Riku assumed was – a mermaid. He hoped it was, but the drawings were too ugly to decipher correctly. “We get her to Sora, give him legs.” An arrow pointed towards the stick figure of a boy with two legs. Her finger moved to point at the same stick figure reaching to the sea. “Then we sneak out! We deliver him to the sea and BAM! We have a perfect plan!”

“You’re forgetting something,” Riku said. It was a miracle he’d been able to keep up with Kairi’s energetic explanation. But well, he wasn’t the crown prince for nothing. “Mainly, we can’t just drop Sora, as a mermaid, at the pier. There are too many ships! He could get hurt.”

“Oh, he can board a ship,” Kairi said dismissively. “Everyone can sneak into one. He’ll just jump off once he’s on the open sea. That doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is getting him to the docks!”

Kairi made emphasis on her words by slapping her hand on the piece of paper. Riku wanted to argue. This all seemed too crazy. It was a good plan, but one that he wasn’t sure could even work. What if the witch turned out not to be an actual witch? What if they got caught while sneaking Sora out? Many things could go wrong on this.

But, he’d asked for Kairi’s for a reason.

Her plans may be crazy, borderline fantasy. But they were good plans. And Riku didn’t have any other readily available.

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’m in. Where do we find this witch?”

Kairi looked way too proud of herself. And were Riku not her brother, he would acknowledge it was well deserved.

* * *

Kairi was a master at getting information. The reason? She liked to talk. And talk. And talk. Adding to this, she was the princess, and adding to that she was very polite _and_ cute. If an old lady stumbled upon her, and Kairi began asking about how lovely her scarf was, the lady would start to ramble on and on about how she’d knitted it, about when she learned to knit it, and the entire romantic fling she’d had with the teacher she had as a young lady. Which, in consequence, and after a bit of prompting from Kairi’s eager voice, lead to the old lady talking about how she’d once been in a star-crossed love with a so-called pirate.

Which left Kairi with knowledge of were said pirates frequented.

Once she knew what bar the pirates preferred to drink in, it was only a matter of time before she found out – by speaking to the waitresses before their shift – about when the newly arrived pirates were coming to drink. She also found out they sucked at leaving tips, so she gave the waitress some of the loose change she carried around. The waitress then assured Kairi she would entertain them, for as long as the young princess needed.

Riku would never grow less amazed by the way Kairi interpersonal skills, or how she navigated conversations to get exactly where she needed to get. Half part jealous, but another half glad he could leave that up to his little sister. After all, once Kairi had done all the collecting of information they needed, her job was essentially done. While she was a master at diplomacy, once it came to combat and physical activities, she’d rather sit it out.

(Not really because she was bad at them, but because she claimed she didn’t like getting her dresses dirty. Riku called absolute bullshit. Although, he’d once seen her up a boy with a stick when she found him bullying a dog, so there was that.)

Good thing was, Riku thoroughly enjoyed this part of the job.

He had the experience needed to get into the pirate ship in a blink of an eye. Years of sneaking in and out of the palace and sword fighting on the beach with the other kids, left him with good reflexes and the strength needed to climb up the side of the ship and pick the locks of the rooms on the deck.

Inside the ship, there were a few pirates still on. They were soundly asleep, however, probably thinking no one would be able to steal anything right under their noses.

Too bad then, that these pirates were much easier to fool than trained guards with years of experience trying to catch the crown prince. Back in the palace, if Riku even made a single creak he’d be caught red-handed trying to escape.

Here, however, Riku had the added bonus of his sounds being masked by the waves and the already creaking wood.

So, he managed to sneak past them, and reaching the cabin where the witch was held in.

“Are you the witch?” he asked, and just as he said so, the girl turned around.

Riku hadn’t expected the dreaded witch of the sea to be, well. A child.

“Who are you?”

“I’m…Riku,” he said, preferring to leave the fact that he was a prince out. He didn’t want to scare her into coming with him. “We came to bust you out.”

The girl stared at him with blue piercing eyes.

“Why?” she asked.

Riku looked around uncomfortable, feeling the weight of her stare. 

"My sister said you were in trouble," he said. Then continued. “And I need your help."

"My help?" 

"You're witch, aren't you?" he asked. "My friend...needs 

She looked trouble as she spoke again, "I’m afraid I'm of not much use. I’m a sea witch, can't heal humans.”

“That's alright,” Riku said. "He doesn't need healing."

"Listen to me!" she exclaimed. "No one could need a witch like me! You don't need to trouble yourself-!"

“Want us to get you out?” he asked. 

The girl flinched. Slow and hesitant, she looked up. Their eyes met and in them, Riku managed to see the very distinct lingers of hope. He offered his hand, attended palm up for her to take. 

Without a second to hesitate, she took it.

The witch was petite, smaller than Kairi without a doubt, probably from being malnourished, although it could also be because she was younger than them. If Riku had to guess, he'd say she was one or two years younger. That's why it came to no surprise when he managed to pull her up with no effort, neither was it a chore to drag her out.

Sneaking out was easier when you’re alone, but since the witch didn't weigh much and was nimble on her feet, she proved to be better at it than Kairi. For a moment, Riku was worried she didn't want to leave and would do something that alerted the rest of the crew. However, once they were out, he realized that she truly wanted to escape.

Without fear of having to fear about waking others up, she started running at full speed, still with Riku’s hands clasped on her. Kairi joined them once they were closer to the castle.

“I’m glad we made it!” Kairi sighed, once they were all inside the palace’s halls.

“We?” Riku asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I was the one of the plan, genius,” she said. After catching her breath, she turned to the witch. “I’m Kairi, by the way. You?”

She offered her stretched out hand. The witch stared for a second, then relaxed. She Kairi’s hand and shook it.

“I’m…Naminé,” she replied. “Thank you, for saving me.”

“It’s no problem,” Kairi said with a smile. “I heard from the rumours they weren’t treating you well. I was gonna ask our dad for help, but my brother here had a bigger favour to ask.”

“Your dad?” Naminé asked.

“Yeah! The king!” she said. Naminé froze up, then slowly turned towards Riku.

“So, you’re the royal family of this kingdom?” Naminé asked.

“That sounds so formal,” Kairi said with a chuckle. “But yes.”

Immediately, Naminé bowed down. Her head touched the ground, hands folded on her lap. Kairi turned to Riku with a questioning look.

“I offer my most humble of appreciation,” Naminé said. “It would a pleasure to serve the royal crown. My lady. My lord.”

“Please! Raise your head! There’s no need!” Kairi was quick to say, offering both hands so Naminé could get up. Naminé did as she was told, but now without much confusion in her features.

Riku stared. He felt the burning look that Kairi was shooting him but ignored it. Instead, he focused on the way Naminé was bowing and the words she spoke. Something clicked.

“You’re from the Northern States,” he said. “I’d recognize that dialect anywhere.”

“It is?” Kairi asked.

“I read it in a book,” he said.

“You’re right, my lord,” Naminé replied. “I’m from Oblivion Valley, at the edge of the world.”

From what he’d read in the atlas he collected; the Northern States valued royalty even higher than those in the Middle States did. Their way of speaking remained a bit more formal, depending on the zone.

“That’s…a bit far away,” Kairi noted.

“An understatement,” Riku said. Kairi didn’t seem all that sure. She knew the Northern States were far away, but not _how_ far away. Only Riku, who had all kind of maps memorized, could know for sure. “Why would you be so far from home?”

“I’m afraid, there’s no home to return to,” Naminé explained. “I'm afraid my kingdom doesn’t look too kindly upon my kind. When they found out that I could do magic, I was sold to the pirates by the king. I was told never to come back."

“That’s awful!” Kairi gasped, full of ire. Riku saw how her entire face flushed as red as her face, almost as if she were ready to strike a punch. 

“That’s why I’ll be eternally grateful for you,” Naminé replied. Her smile was full of light, as she held on to Kairi’s hands. “A witch’s purpose is to serve. Offer our powers to those who need it…Although mine aren’t exactly useful, I'd be delighted to offer as much help as I can!”

“What do you mean?” Kairi asked.

Naminé sighed.

“I’m a sea witch,” she explained. “My power can only affect the sea and the creatures that live within it. Unfortunately, I can’t heal humans, or create spells that affect them.”

“That’s alright,” Riku said. “We don’t need to heal a human, after all.”

"Your highness did mention that," Namine said. “What does my lord need me to do?”

“Firstly,” Riku squinted his eyes. “Stop calling me ‘my lord’.”

“He’s a grumpy one,” Kairi said. It was supposed to be a whisper, but Riku heard it loud and clear. “Just call him ‘Riku’ or ‘prince’. He doesn’t really care for the crown.”

That seemed to be the biggest cultural shock Naminé received so far. While the witch had remained calm and composed even through the casual exchanges that _definitely_ wouldn’t be well perceived by the royalty of the Northern States, she was now completely baffled.

“A-alright?” she stammered out. “W-what would my prince want me to do?”

Riku fidgeted in his place, face finally gaining a pink colour.

“Can…you give a mermaid human legs?”

Naminé blinked.

* * *

“It’s not a conventional thing to do,” Naminé explained as they began walking down the stair, towards the aquarium their father had built. Kairi was the one guiding, with Naminé following close behind. “And it will require a lot of magic. But it’s not impossible.”

“You hear that Riku?” Kairi asked, unmistakably happy. Riku, who was walking an entire two meters away from them, only nodded.

They reached for the aquarium, and they were greeted by the sight of Sora sleeping by the treasure chest Kairi had got him. Riku sprinted past the two girls. Sora noticed the sound of footsteps and perked up.

At the sight of Riku, a bright smile crossed the mermaid. He rushed for the top of the tank, splashing water all around when he stuck his head out. Riku didn’t mind getting his shirt wet and just laughed when Sora called his name with a voice full of cheerful glee.

Naminé stared at the wide glass with curiosity. Sora didn’t notice her, or Kairi for the matter. He was too busy chatting up and catching up with Riku. The mermaid kept talking about a dream he had of a big tuna the swallowed a whale, just to be chased by an even bigger octopus.

Kairi gave a small laugh, endeared by the shenanigans of her brother and his friend. It wasn’t until Naminé spoke that she tore her gaze away from the pair.

“May I ask why you want to give a mermaid human legs?”

“Ah, well…Riku feels bad because Sora is trapped here,” Kairi replied. “We think the easiest way to get him out is by giving him feet.”

“Hmm,” Naminé wondered out loud, then nodded. “You’re right, my lady. That’s probably the best option After all, we don’t want the poor thing to die.”

“Die!?” Kairi gasped, then quickly shut up. Riku was far away enough he didn’t hear if she whispered. And even if he did, he was too busy paying attention to Sora to actually mind what she was talking about. “What do you mean by that?”

“Mermaids can’t survive in small spaces, with little interaction,” Naminé replied like it was common knowledge. Perhaps for a sea witch, it was. “I’m a little surprised, he’s in this good health.”

Kairi all of the sudden felt very dizzy. To think she was about to ignore Riku’s concerns! Sometimes she was glad her idiot brother was a stubborn brat. She sighed.

“How long do you think it will take you to, you know?”

“Let me talk to him first, my lady,” Naminé said.

Naminé took a few steps forward, finally catching Sora’s eyes. The mermaid shrank away for a second, stealing a quick glance to Riku. When he found the reassuring smile Riku shot him whenever things were safe, Sora managed to relax a bit.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Naminé spoke. “My name is Naminé. I’m a sea witch from the Oblivion Valley, I was brought here as a request from her highness to help you.”

Sora looked at Riku.

“It’s fine,” Riku said. “We want to get you out of here. Kairi thinks it’ll be easier if you get a spell to get human legs.”

“Really!?” Sora exclaimed. The excitement in his expression was so easy to read.

Naminé found herself endeared to the mermaid.

“It’s a complicated process,” she explained. “But it’s possible. I’d just need a few ingredients.”

“If I get legs,” Sora said, bright eyes shimmering as he let out a shaky breath. “Would I be able to run with Riku on the beach?”

Naminé blinked again. Confusion seemed to be a feeling that continued to follow her. Was this really what the mermaid was interested in? Well, this probably meant the books she studied were right. More often than not, mermaids got this spell because they were infatuated with a human.

“I assume that’s a possibility,” she replied. “However, I must be honest. The success rate of this kind of spell does not rely on me at all.”

“How so?” Sora asked.

“Because it’s _your_ appearance, no one else but you has the power to fully change it,” Naminé explained. “Which means, that unless you want this with all your heart – I’m not of much use.”

“Is it permanent?” Riku asked.

“Ah, it doesn’t have to be,” Naminé quickly added. “But that’d also mean a sacrifice.”

“His voice!?” Kairi was asked, almost in horror.

Naminé tilted her head in confusion.

“Why would I need his voice?”

“It’s a popular fairy tale in the region,” Riku explained. “Don’t mind her.”

Naminé shook away the millions of questions that suddenly popped in her mind and instead turned to Sora.

“I just need something you value,” Naminé explained. “It will serve as a catalyst to my powers. Whenever you hold it, you will be able to shapeshift. But it needs to be important to you. The bigger the sentimental value, the stronger my magic will be.”

“Something important?” Sora hummed, thinking to himself. “How important?”

“Maybe a gift someone gave you,” she tried. “Or a treasure-!”

“A treasure!” Sora exclaimed. “My chest is full of treasures.”

“Your chest?” Riku asked.

“The one Kairi gave me!” Sora explained, diving into the aquarium. He swam until he reached the treasure chest and dug up a lot of things from it.

There was a comb, a wooden sword, a stone and a ring. He showed them off to Naminé with pride. Naminé reached to grab them, silently admiring the ripples of emotion the objects still had in them.

“The comb and the ring…aren’t all that powerful,” she noted.

Kairi was bumped out by this. The comb was a gift she’d given Sora. She’d read in a book that mermaids liked to brush their hair a lot. Sora seemed very happy when he got it but didn’t seem the slightest bit interested in using it.

The ring had also been hers. She wanted to tease Sora about marriage, but the mermaid was completely oblivious to human customs.

“The sword seems a bit unpractical,” she said, handing it back to Sora. Although she had to admit, it was probably the one with the most power inside. She stared at the stone in her hands. “This one might work…”

“Wait,” Kairi said. “What about that necklace you have?”

Naminé was curious about that, but when she turned to see Sora, she was met with a flushed red face. The mermaid stammered out that _it was personal_! And that it was too precious to take out.

“I promise to take care of it,” Naminé said. “Please, it’ll be better if I use something that you already have a deep connection with.”

Sora seemed reluctant to take said necklace out. But after a few seconds of thinking, he reached for his treasure chest. It was hidden inside an empty clam, which he handed to Naminé.

“It’s really important, okay?” Sora said. He seemed torn between voicing his genuine concerns over handing it over and fighting away growing the blush in his cheeks. “Promise to be careful.”

“I will,” she said, cradling the clam with both hands.

Naminé opened it, very slowly, making sure not to force it open in case it damaged what was inside. Immediately, she was hit with a wave of emotions powerful enough to rival heirlooms. A longing for joined hands, a walk in the beach. The glimmers of a promise and the budding feelings of a first love.

This was it.

“You think it will work?” Riku asked. He seemed nervous. Naminé could feel the little object resonating with Riku’s presence and _oh._

**_Oh_ ** _._

“Don’t worry, my prince,” Naminé said, closing the clam, ever so carefully. “It will.” 

* * *

Once their little secret was on, Kairi dragged Naminé to the throne room the next day. They didn’t tell their father the truth. Instead, Kairi claimed Naminé was a girl they found by the port, injured and almost starved.

“Please, father,” Kairi begged. “Let her stay, at least until she feels better!”

The king was a kind man, who cared deeply for his daughter’s happiness. When he saw her eagerness to keep Naminé, she was appointed as her lady-in-waiting. To Naminé, who came from a place where serving the royalty was considered an honour akin to serving the Gods, it was almost too much to process.

She began working hard, making sure to attend her actual duties as part of the palace. It mostly consisted of assisting the princess. Help her dress, carrying her books, making sure all paperwork she filed was properly delivered and accompanying to her royal studies.

In the past, she never would have dreamed of being able to witness fencing practices, or listening to a teacher detailing trade routes. Even before she was revealed to be a witch, her tier was far beyond that of royalty. Getting to catch a glimpse of the princess’ robes when she rested on her balcony was the epitome of beauty and grace. To be able to serve a real princess now, it was beyond any dream she dared to think of.

And it filled her with even more pride, to see Kairi exceeded in all of her classes. Perhaps, it would be even better to see her brother do that was well.

It soon became obvious to Naminé that Riku loathed all studies related to economy and diplomacy thrown his way. Not because he wasn’t smart – Riku had proven to be outstandingly resourceful and well-spoken when needed - but because the subjects were just too boring for him to pay more attention than he strictly needed. This caused him to be knowledgeable about things but never reaching true potential as Kairi did.

In fact, anyone with a pair of two eyes could see that Kairi was thoroughly invested in making connections with nearby kingdoms. And with Radiant Garden’s port being the biggest on trading, those connections came naturally to her.

Riku, on the other hand, was quick to ditch classes and go hang out with Sora on the underground aquarium.

“The prince really does like Sora,” Naminé commented once.

She tried her hardest to keep her composed smile on her face, but it was slowly cracking away. She looked up to royalty, so seeing that the prince had ditched once more the etiquette class that Kairi had spent days studying for, was nothing less than immersion breaking.

Kairi didn’t seem phased by her brother’s attitude. With a gentle smile, she continued to sip her tea.

“Who would have guessed he’s such a romantic?” Kairi said with an exasperated sigh. “Seriously, doesn’t he have shame?”

Naminé guessed that kindness was a good attribute for a future king to have. Although, she didn’t recall the prince being particularly kind to anyone else. Granted, he wasn’t mean-spirited. But it was hard to ignore how much of a preference he had over the mermaid.

“I guess I better start with the enchantment,” she said.

It would take a week to complete, after all.

With that, she began to get the ingredients needed for the spell the pair of royal siblings had asked of her. The potion would require algae, sand, and crushed pink seashells. These ingredients weren’t common in the Northern States, but they seemed to grow in abundance in Radiant Garden. Kairi had sent her servants to fetch them, giving Naminé enough room to create different types of potions while she was at it. Nothing that seemed helpful for other than making protective spells against the ocean or that invoked the ire of the Goddess of the sea. 

As a witch, granting the power of shapeshifting to a creature wasn’t the biggest hurdle. The power on itself didn’t require much magic on her part. But the process was tedious and relied heavily on the feelings of those who were to shapeshift.

Usually, finding the right vessel was difficult. Especially with creatures as feeble as mermaids. They weren’t hoarders like dragons, and the little trinkets they owned were only valuable for its superficial beauty – not because of any sentimental attachment they carried.

But the necklace Sora gave Naminé was different. It was deeply cherished, with overflowing feelings of awe and care embedded within every corner it had.

She infused magic onto the necklace, careful not to give it too much it would break. Just enough to fill the gaps where the feelings weren’t strong enough. It was new acquisition, so it didn’t have years’ worth of sentimental value, as an heirloom would. No doubt, with the pass of the years, the magic would fade away, leaving behind only the feelings to soak in. When that day came, the necklace would become more powerful.

Currently, though, they only needed the magic to last a day max. It would be enough.

Next, she let a single drop of potion fall over it. 

After that was done, she began to chant. The spell began seeping through, illuminating her hands with the gentle hue of the sea. It didn’t take long before it was done.

“It has to bathe underneath the moonlight for five nights in a row,” Naminé explained, holding the necklace in her cradled hands. “After that, Sora will have his human legs.”

Kairi beamed. They let it on Riku’s desk. His room had bigger windowsills, letting the light of the moon completely envelop the necklace. Not to mention that Riku got very overprotective over the necklace. Constantly making sure it had as much moonshine as it could, and cleaning it up every day.

Once the five nights had gone by, Naminé couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. It was her best work yet! A perfectly crafted charm, that would be able to turn even the most stubborn of mermaids into humans.

Naminé handed it to Sora.

* * *

Riku was excited. He tried not to let it show in his face, but he was sure it wouldn’t be able to fool Kairi – probably not even Naminé, but she was better at pretending she didn’t notice -. After all, today was the day Sora finally had his charm ready.

“Remember to breathe, okay?” Naminé said. There was clear worry in her face, as she handed Sora the necklace. “Mermaid morphology is different than humans’.”

Sora’s shaking fingers were quick to put the necklace on. As soon as it touched his bare chest, a faint glow blinded all present. When Riku managed to blink and focus his eyes, he managed to see Sora barely able to hold on to the side of the aquarium, from the inside.

Naked.

He immediately turned away.

“Are you stupid?!” Kairi whispered in anger, forcing him to turn back around. “You’re the only boy here!”

She shoved the clothes they’d prepared (thanks Naminé for reminding them Sora would need them) into Riku’s arms and pushed him forward. Sora stumbled out of the aquarium, wiggling as he tried to keep his wet hair away from his face.

Riku kneeled down and handed the clothes to him. Sora took them.

“It feels weird,” Sora said.

“It’ll get weirder,” Naminé assured.

“Not helping,” Riku said, sending her the smallest of glares.

Sora tried to put the shirt on, but it became apparent he wasn’t able to do it all on his own. Riku reached down and helped him, trying his hardest for his eyes to stay as far away from _certain_ parts as he did.

The clothes were hardly a perfect fit. They were Riku’s. And while they were supposed to be about the same size – given what Riku had calculated when Sora was mermaid-shaped – it seemed like human Sora was more petite than he’d originally accounted for.

Riku’s shirt was almost a dress, reaching past his thighs and sleeves falling to almost cover his hands. The pants were baggy, falling slightly. It wasn’t all that worrying, seeing that the shirt covered everything, but still.

“Ugh, I really wish we could give you something better,” Kairi spoke. “But we couldn’t have you wandering around in royal garments. Especially when we’re about to get you in a pirate ship.”

“Pirate ship?” Sora asked with a grimace.

“Ah, these pirates don’t hunt for mermaids,” Naminé interrupted. Riku’s eyes widened. Pirates hunted mermaids?! “They prefer human treasures and gold. Despite their rareness, mermaid meat doesn’t sell well on the black market, and keeping it alive is too much a hassle to be traded.”

Sora let out a relieved sigh.

“Come on,” Riku said, reaching for Sora’s hand. It was cold and wet. Riku tugged it, prompting Sora to follow. “We should go before the sun rises.”

Sora nodded, following Riku and Kairi out. Naminé stayed behind, to fake an alibi in case they got caught. Kairi was the one guiding the two, following a secret path that Riku never knew was there, to begin with.

Riku tried to ignore the way Sora was looking all around the town as they walked. His eyes were shimmering, sparkling as bright as aquamarine stones underneath the sun. He looked so happy and excited to be out, ready to explore every inch this place had to offer.

He envied him.

“What’s that?” Sora asked, clinging to Riku’s arms. He pointed towards a closed bakery.

“They sell bread,” Riku replied. “Ever tried it?”

Sora shook his head. He continued to stare at it with curiosity until they walked past it. Then, his attention shifted to the bookstore, and then to the flowers, and the lamps.

“I’ve never been out of the water before,” Sora said. “It’s so beautiful.”

Just as Riku was about to say how he would much rather stay on the ocean than be locked up on land, he heard it again. The distant sound of a voice, the call of a singing woman coming from so far away Riku couldn’t know where to begin following it. In the dark of the night, it broke through the wind, enchanting everything that it touched.

Sora whispered.

“She’s waiting.”

Riku’s heart thumped inside his chest.

“You can hear it?”

Sora snapped out of his trance. His eyes turned towards Riku, wide as saucers, breathing in the salty breeze of the ocean. They shimmered with recognition, and Sora’s hands reached to pull him lower.

“You can hear her,” Sora said, out of breath. “You can hear her!”

“Her?” Riku asked.

“ _Calypso,_ ” Sora said. “She’s calling!”

The name sounded familiar. Too familiar. Riku’s mind rushed to find the answer as to why, but it was suddenly cut by Kairi clearing her throat.

“We’re here,” she said.

At the docks, the massive ships continued to stand tall. The ship they’d snuck in was still there but it was clear that not for much longer. Ships that stayed more than a week weren’t common. The only probably reason why they stayed as long as they did, was to search for Naminé. Of course, they would never find her. Pirates were treading on very thin ice when they reached other kingdoms. If they were found by the royalty, they could even be hanged.

“Naminé says they travel a lot. Once you reach open sea and lose them, you’ll probably never meet them again,” Kairi said, reaching for the smallest of boats that were kept underneath covers. It was yet to be loaded. “You can still sneak in.”

Sora’s hands refused to let go of Riku’s. He lingered on their hold but eventually had to pull away.

He reached to hug Kairi. They stayed together for a couple of seconds. Riku didn’t know exactly how close they’d gotten in the months that Sora had been living inside the castle. But when Kairi pulled away, her face was covered in tears. No doubt she’d miss him. Even if for a short amount of time, Sora had been all the light they had in a lonely existence that the royal palace was. The only true friend either had in a long while.

“Take care, Sora,” she said. Her hands placed a small object in his hands. “You need to come visit again, okay?”

Sora nodded, sniffling as he wiped away his tears with the back of his arm. He looked closer towards what Kairi had given him. It was a charm made out of seashells. A small smile drew on ink at the top.

“It’s my lucky charm,” she said, breathless. “Bring it back, once you visit.”

Sora chuckled, but it was cut half short when he started crying again and reached to hug Kairi again.

“I’ll bring it back, I swear,” he said in a whisper. “I’ll miss you.”

The voice returned, singing the melody from Sora’s hometown. It was a cue both of them heard, one that was clear as the sky above them.

‘It’s time’.

Sora and Riku stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Riku, in particular, didn’t dare say goodbye. He was sure that if he tried, he would definitely break down. So instead, he sighed.

“Take care,” was all he said.

Sora didn’t press further. The echoing sound of Calipso’s song keeping him from doing anything too rash, like staying forever in Radiant Garden. His home was in the sea.

“I’ll come back, I promise,” Sora managed to choke out.

And just like that, he turned away and went to hide on the boat.

Riku stared, swallowing the lump in his throat. Kairi lightly patted his shoulder. It was a nice attempt to cheer him up, but Riku felt like an entire piece of him had been ripped out of his chest.

He chose to walk away.

This was how things were supposed to be, weren’t they?

Riku stared at his reflection on the shallow waters of the beach. It’s not like Sora could stay. And it’s not like Riku could just leave.

He was the crown prince. One day, he would reach the throne and rule Radiant Garden. His father had said it. He was to be king, forgetting all about childish dreams like sailing beyond the horizon.

It didn’t matter how tempting it was to just build his own boat and sail away until he found the nearest island.

That’s when the voice began to sing again. 

He turned around, trying to find where it was coming from.

“Why are you still following me?” Riku asked, more to himself than to the voice itself. Kairi shot him a curious glance. “Stop.”

“Riku?”

It continued to sing. The sound became louder and louder as if it were right by his side. But it still remained so far away. Riku searched in the sky, in the horizon, everywhere and anywhere, until his eyes fell back into the ocean.

 _Calypso_. The Goddess of the Sea.

Riku started running.

“Riku!” Kairi yelled behind him. It wasn’t loud enough to catch anyone’s attention, but it did make him hesitate. “What are you doing?”

“I need to go,” he said and continued to run.

“No! Come back here!” she half-yelled, still worried about being found out. She ran slightly behind him. Even if she was a good enough fighter, she was still younger and smaller than Riku. It was easy to outrun her. “Don’t leave me here!”

He stopped running. Kairi stumbled into his back, spluttering in a mix between worry and anger.

“Kairi,” he said, turning to see his little sister. “You’ll be a great queen.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was sticky with sweat and the smell of flowers filled him. A small smile spread through his lips, knowing far too well he’d miss this.

“Take care of Naminé,” was the last thing he said.

“Riku!” she tried to protest, but he was gone before she could say anything.

Riku continued to run, feeling his legs ache with every single step he took. The ocean by his side roared, and Calypso's voice rang in his ears louder than ever before. His heart beat loudly, cold rushing into his veins even though it burnt.

His eyes trailed the boat that was about to be pulled upwards. He didn’t bother to stare back at Kairi or even think thigs through. All he knew, was that this was the only chance he had. The one last effort to explore beyond the shore of his own beaches. The only option he’d ever had. The only real choice he would ever make.

He jumped. 

Rushing to climb unto the boat, just seconds before it was being pulled upwards. Struggling to keep his hands gripping the ropes, pulling his weight upwards until he fell onto the floor of the boat. His veins were pulsing, face flushed from running so much. But it was all worth it. With ragged breathing, Riku was met face to face with a Sora that looked beyond confused.

As the adrenaline in his body began to wash away, a part of Riku began to feel guilty. He was leaving everything behind. His father, his sister, his kingdom. It was all very stupid. Not to mention that now Kairi was the heir to the throne. The insane amount of preparations she would suffer now that she was to be queen, and not simply a princess would undoubtedly make her hate him. Well, if leaving without explaining didn’t do that already.

But he had to board the ship. He just knew it.

He’d heard that voice his entire life. The sudden knowledge that it was the voice of the Goddess of the sea had shaken him too much. Because now he knew why she was singing. She wanted him to get out into the sea and…well, who knows what.

Maybe it had to do with Sora.

His eyes fixated on the mermaid-turned-human who was gaping at Riku like a fish. There were small traces of tears on the corner of his eyes.

“What are you doing!?” Sora exclaimed; a bit too loud. Riku tried to shush him, but Sora was probably even more confused and taken aback than Kairi had been.

At the sight of Sora, huddled up inside the boat, an unbound surge of affection echoed inside Riku. Before he could control his body, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Sora.

“I couldn’t leave you,” Riku said. A small grin on his face. “I was worried you’d get in more trouble without me.”

“I wouldn’t have!” Sora claimed. Riku noted his voice was all broken up. _He’d been crying_. They pulled away. Riku noticed the way Sora’s eyes began to fill with water, almost ready to start tearing up. “You need to go back! You’re the prince, Riku!”

Riku shrugged.

“It’s just a dumb crown,” he replied. He lightly touched Sora’s necklace. “I like this one better.”

Sora sniffled.

“This isn’t funny,” Sora complained. “Kairi will be worried.”

“She’s more pissed than worried,” Riku said. Sora didn’t seem to care for his joke, instead, he continuing to ramble about how bad this was. “Hey, calm down. We just gotta make sure to visit sooner, don’t we?”

Sora could only let out a sigh.

“I don’t get you, Riku. Why did you get into the boat?”

That was a really good question. Riku wished he had a better explanation than just feeling like something inside him finally snapped open, and he’d rushed to follow it. Regardless of where it went. 

“I want to see the world,” Riku said. “And I felt like, if I didn’t take the step right now, I would regret it all my life.”

Sora reached for his necklace.

“We aren’t even sure we’re going, though,” Sora tried to reason. He knew the sea was a bit too unforgiving towards humans. He couldn’t help but worry.

“I know, isn’t that fun?” Riku said, breaking into a grin. Sora gasped, feeling the inside of his chest tighten. Riku’s smile was so bright and warm. He’d seen him smile so many times before, but never like this. Never so unashamedly full of happiness. “We’re going into the great unknown. I think exciting!”

A small flush trailed into Sora’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” he said, gripping tighter his necklace. He smiled. “It’s exciting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERMAY IS HERE and im also here to deliver the second chapter of this sajhdkjas. I rewatched Moana the other day and it left me wanting to update this fic. It was a good way to get my mind off a lot of things that's been going on in the last few weeks. Hopefully, and if i don't get too into AA and exam weeks don't kill me, I'll update this fic more over the course of may.
> 
> Although I also want to write a new mermaid fic for one of the MTXT couples...but I'm too shy to publish anything of what I've written for that fandom lol. Let's all pray I get my shit together. 
> 
> Also, what can I say? I loved the idea of Kairi being a perfect princess and Riku being absolutely done with every bureaucratic bullshit and wanting to leave to sail across the words. 
> 
> ain't that canon, either way?

**Author's Note:**

> screams. i decided that, since i ended stralight memories it was time to start a new multichaptered fic. 
> 
> i regretted everything as soon as i started writing this.
> 
> i got the idea when i was listening to the frozen 2 ost. you know the moment when elsa sings "i'm sorry secret siren but im blocking out your calls"? you can thank that for this fic lol. 
> 
> this is a bit different from what i usually do, so it came out a bit choppy and im not all that proud of it. But honestly, the fact that i got to finish it makes me smile a bit. 
> 
> oh, yeah. and if you wanna follow me i'm @LoliCoded on twitter! come chat if you want.


End file.
